HE COME TO FIND ME
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Lagi gak bisa bikin summary / HAEHYUK / YAOI


HE COME TO FIND ME

CAST : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Genre : horror (abal) , romance

Author P.O.V

Pagi yang cerah murid-murid sekolah Green High School sudah berada di lapangan sekolah mereka, yah mereka semua atau murid Green High School ingin melaksanakan acara jambore sekolah.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Akkhhh paboya hyukkie kau akan telat ke sekolah' Ucap namjaku pada diriku sendiri, sambil berlari kesekolah.

" Yah hebat kau hyukkie telat lagi ! " Ucap Sungmin temanku, aku hanya memamerkan gummy smile tanpa dosa yang kumiliki

'Kepada semua murid Green High School yang berada dilapangan silakan memasuki mobil yang sudah sekolah persiapkan, karena kita akan segara berangkat ke tempat jambore' Suara dari speaker sekolah

Aku segera bergegas mencari tempat dudukku didalam mobil, aku melihat kanan dan kiri tetapi sudah penuh, aku terdiam sejenak.

" Duduk denganku saja eunhyuk-sii..." Tawar namja yang bernama Choi Siwon

" Ah nee, berhubung tidak tempat kosong lagi..." Ucapku lalu duduk disamping Siwon

Dan mobil atau lebih tepatnya bis yang kami naiki jalan, aku pun memejamkan mata untuk tidur karena aku belum tidur dari semalam.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku duduk termenung di tempatku saat ini, aku menunggu namja yang aku cintai datang, tapi walaupun dia datang aku tidak akan mampu mendekatinya aku hanya bisa melihat dia dari jauh, aku bukanlah namja yang pantas untuknya.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya semua murid Green High School sudah sampai disebuah gunung yang berada didaerah seoul yah gunung yang jauh dari daerah perkotaan, murid-murid sudah turun dan guru pun sudah membagikan tenda untuk meraka tidur selama 2 hari 1 malam.

' Tendah no 5 Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Yesung...' kata Seorang guru yang berbicara melalu speaker

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku melihat sekeliling tempat ini berusaha menahan air mataku untuk jatuh, tetapi air mataku lolos begitu saja saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan sekarang aku ada ditempat kejadian itu.

"Hyukkie kau menangis yah ? " Tanya Sungmin padaku sambil mengelus pundakku

" Ah aniya minnie ..." Ucapku langsung menghampus air mataku

' Hiks, Hae bogoshipo ... ' Ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri

Tiba – tiba Sungmin memeluku sangat erat.

"Kau ingat pada Donghae yah Hyukkie chagi, sudah jangan menangis dia saja tega meninggalkan mu.." Ucap Sungmin lembut

" Tapikan dia ... " Ucapanku dipotong oleh Sungmin

" Sudah Hyukkie, lupakan namja itu kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun berlalu chagi..." Ucap Sungmin

Donghae P.O.V

Dasar Sungmin kurang ajar menyuruh Hyukkie ku melupakanku, sakit rasanya saat dia menangis dan ingin rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya, tapi apa dayaku aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

Author P.O.V

Saat ini sudah malem menunjukan sekitar jam 11.30 malem, sekeloh Green High School mengadakan acara api unggun. Acara diisi oleh kemampuan dari masing exkul, dan sekarang adalah acara renungan.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Acara renungan dimulai, dan aku kaget saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Tapi aku lebih kaget saat melihat banyak adik kelas dan teman-temanku pingsan dan kesurupan.

'Arrggg' badanku terasa berat sekarang, tapi tiba-tiba badanku tidak terasa berat lagi akhirnya guru-guru yang mengurusi kesurupan masal itu, dan beberapa siswa yang tidak kesurupan disuruh masuk ketenda dan harus segera tidur.

Aku pun tidur.

Donghae P.O.V

Sekarang aku ada didalam tenda Hyukkie, aku berani masuk karena dia sedang tertidur.

' Kau makin manis Eunhyukkie, bogoshipoo..' Ucapku sambil ingin mengelus kepalanya

'deg' aku kaget saat dirinya bergerak

" Hae-ah hiks..." Ucap Hyuk sambil tertidur

Dia memimpikanku sambil menangis, paboya kau Donghae aku segera keluar dari tenda itu dan pergi jauh.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terbangun, lalu menghapus air mataku tadi seperti ada Donghae disini menemani aku yang sedang tertidur tadi.

'Ah sepertinya aku mimpi tentang dirinya' Pikirku dalam hati akupun kembali tidur

Pagi hari aku pulang duluan karena aku ada acara dengan kepala sekolah, aku pergi dari tempat ini duluan.

Akhirnya aku sampai kota seoul, dan aku langsung pergi menemui kepala sekolah

Donghae P.O.V

Saat aku kembali ke tenda hyukkie, aku tidak melihat dirinya.

" Kyu tadi Hyuk sms katanya dia sudah sampai seoul, dan dia titip suruh kamu membelikannya oleh-oleh" Ucap Sungmin

Kaget saat tau Hyukkie ku sudah tidak ada disini, aku berniat akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menyusulnya, dan meminta maaf padanya.

Author P.O.V

Semua rombongan Green High School sudah sampai sekolah, tiba-tiba Siwon kesurupan.

" Arrggg mana Hyukjae ! pertemukan aku dengannya..." Ucap Siwon berteriak

Sudah beberapa orang pintar mengeluarkan arwah dalam tubuh Siwon tapi arwah itu tetap tidah mau keluar.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari tubuh namja ini sebelum aku bertemu Hyukjae.." Ucap Siwon berteriak

"Nee kita akan menemukan kamu dengan Hyukjae, tapi janji jangan sakiti mereka berdua ! " Ucap seorang guru

"Nee ..." ucap Siwon

Sungmin pun menghubungi Eumhyuk.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

"Wae Minnie ? " tanyaku pada Sungmin yang menelepon ku

" Hyukkie, cepat kesekolah Siwon kesurupan dan arwah yang memasuki Siwon ingin bertemu denganmu..." Ucap Sungmin

" Maksudmu ? akhh baiklah aku segera kesana..." Ucapku dan menutup telepon

Akupun mulai berlari kesekolah.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku senang karena sebentar lagi Hyukkie akan bertemu denganku, saranghae Hyukkie aku tetap tenang sambil menunggu namja manisku datang.

'Ahh itu dia datang' Aku senang saat Hyukkie datang

" Mana siwon ? " tanya Hyukkie pada Sungmin

"Itu hyuk..." Sungmin menunjuk kearahku

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju Siwon, dan duduk sebelah aku memperhatikan wajah namja ini, jantungku berdebar saat melihat tatapan namja ini.

" Kau kenapa wonnie ? " Tanyaku padanya

"Aku bukan Siwon Hyukkie..." ucap Siwon padaku

"Maksudmu ? jangan becanda padaku ..." ucapku sedikit membentaknya

Aku melihat tatapan Siwon tiba-tiba berubah dan tatapan itu seperti tatapan namja yang sangat aku cintai, tatapan Siwon sangat mirip dengannya.

" Mungkin kamu sudah lupa padaku, mian karena meniggalkanmu Hyukkie…" Ucap Siwon

" Dong… Donghae…" Ucapku sambil melihat kearah matanya, dan menahan air mataku untuk jatuh.

Apakah aku harus percaya bahwa Siwon itu Donghae, tapi tidak mungkin karena Donghae sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dan dia meninggal di acara jambore waktu kami kelas 1 SMA, dia jatuh dari jurang karena menyelamatkanku bahkan mayatnya tidak ditemukan.

'Deggg' Jantungku berdetak kencang rasanya sakit mengingat kejadian itu tangisku pun pecah. 'Grepp' aku kaget saat Siwon memelukku erat dan aku mengangkat kepala ku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya, dan aku sungguh saat melihat orang yang memeluku berubah wujud menjadi Donghae.

Donghae P.O.V

Sungguh senang bisa kembali memeluk namja ini, sudah 2 tahun lebih tidak membekap tubuhnya ini, tapi sepertinya waktuku akan habis dan aku akan kembali kealamku.

"Berjanji padaku jangan pernah menangis lagi karenaku…" Ucapku masih memeluknya erat

"Hiks, apakau akan meninggalkanku lagi ?" Tanya Hyuk padaku

"Mungkin kita tidak berjodoh dibumi ini, tapi aku percaya suatu hari kita akan hidup berdua selamanya, mungkin dikehidupan selanjutnya…" Ucapku pada namja manis ini

"Nee Hae, hiks Hyukkie percaya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Ciuman yang sangat lembut, tapi aku melihat tubuhnya kembali menjadi tubuh siwon, dan siwon langsung jatuh pingsan.

'Dia sudah pergi' aku menangis sejadi-jadinya

'Hyukkie kau tidak boleh menangis, kau yakin suatu saat kau dengan donghae bisa hidup berdua selamanya sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh tuhan' ucapku pada diriku sendiri, aku menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum.

-SELESAI-

Reviewnya yang


End file.
